


Komplikated

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho thought Changmin was a hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

At first, Changmin thought it was a joke. But on a second thought, it was a fortune.

 

He blamed (or grateful for?) Jaejoong’s clothes; ripped white tank top and tight black leather jeans. And his stupid black kohl eyeliners. It made his eyes popped, Jaejoong said. And also the stupider lipgloss. It felt somewhat oily on his lips.

 

Saturday night, the music blasting in the club, the neon lights blinded their eyes. It was only 9, but it got more crowded as more people just got off work, getting a drink or two to relax their mind and calming their nerves.

 

“A hottie right behind you~” Jaejoong sang, pointing to a guy standing next to Changmin in the bar.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. Jaejoong was never ashamed of showing what he wanted directly.

 

Five minutes later Changmin found Jaejoong making out with the said hottie beside the speaker. He wondered if their ears were okay because his were nearly bled. The man Jaejoong with was probably ten years older than him, wearing grey suit, a bit crumpled now that Jaejoong kept clutching to it lustfully.

 

They whispered something to each other and giggled, before the older left. Changmin wasted no time to pull Jaejoong back to the bar.

 

“You’re just gonna leave me alone?” Changmin accused.

 

“Gosh, Min. Find yourself someone! It’s not that hard,” Jaejoong flicked Changmin’s visible nipple.

 

Changmin hissed and glared at his friend.

 

“I gotta go now-“

 

“But he just left!”

 

“For a condom!” Jaejoong laughed, left Changmin gaping.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho refused, but Siwon was insisting. He was actually curious too. Siwon wasn’t someone who liked spending time in the club. Maybe this one was special?

 

His question was answered when they entered the club. It was a gay club, or so Yunho thought, seeing the waiters welcoming them were boys with cute face. And it was confirmed when the gogo boys appeared from the stage.

 

Yunho gulped. Siwon knew Yunho was gay. But Yunho knew that Siwon had a girlfriend. He said anything to Siwon, though. Not when there was a boy with the plumpest set of arse started to dance on their laps.

 

It was actually kind of uncomfortable and embarrassing, sitting side by side on the sofa with Siwon, with the boy dancing on them, switching from him to his friend, sometimes on both of them at the same time. Yunho almost forgot that awkwardness, but then Siwon moaned, and the boy followed, and damn, Yunho found it so fucking hot.

 

The boy was staring Siwon right in the eye, groaning low and deep, grinding his wonderful ass on the client’s groin, making Siwon hissed though his clenched teeth. Yunho always found his friend attractive, and now, in this condition, all hot and lusty, it made his heart race, pumping more blood to his cock.

 

Yunho wasn’t forgotten. The boy turned around, so his back was facing Yunho’s front, before he bending down low. Yunho could sow the crack of his ass, a dollop of sweat rolling down there slowly and he had the urge to follow that drop with his tongue.

 

The joy didn’t last long, for them, unfortunately. The boy left with seductive wink after receiving his money.

 

“I need a drink.” Siwon said, standing up and led the way to the bar.

 

Yunho didn’t miss the sight of Siwon’s bulging cock behind his trousers. He knew he wasn’t in better condition, so he covered it with his suit jacket.

 

Siwon was standing beside him, and behind the man, Yunho saw two attractive boys. They were dressing so inappropriately- or, appropriately, remembering they were in the gay bar now. The first one was just tall. Yunho couldn’t see his face. And the other one was beautiful, he was giving Siwon a predatory look before his eyes caught Yunho’s. He was beautiful, with big eyes, and pouty lips. He looked like a guy came out from manga.

 

He gave Yunho a wink and his eyes widened in shock.

 

Siwon must’ve seen him and wondering who Yunho was looking at, so he turned around too. Less in a second, Siwon and that unknown guy were engaged in an intense gaze while Yunho sipping his whisky slowly. The moment he talked to the bartender for a refill, Siwon was gone.

 

He wondered if he should call the man. But probably his friend just went to have fun.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

It was the boy who gave them a lap dance before.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Yunho replied, eyes exploring his naked chest, his sweat glistened and his shirt was completely wet. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

The dancer called the bartender, asking him to serve his usual.

 

When his drink came up, Yunho held it in his hand. “Tell me your name first.”

 

The dancer smirked and moved closer to Yunho. “Xiah.”

 

Yunho gave Xiah his drink. “Good boy,”

 

Xiah smiled innocently. “Is it your first time here?”

 

“Mm hm,” Yunho bit the inside of his mouth, tried his best to stay calm though Xiah just caressed his thighs. His fingers were getting closer to his crotch.

 

“I hope you enjoy your night,” Xiah whispered hotly in his ears, before moving away to back to work.

 

Yunho cursed. He couldn’t stand any more teasing.

 

“Bro,” Siwon came in a sudden.

 

“Where have you been?” Yunho asked. Siwon’s tie was loosened up, his shirt was untucked. Yunho could also see his messy hair and red bitten lips. _Oh._

 

“I think I’m gonna have sex with that guy-“

 

“What? Which guy? The one just now?” Yunho couldn’t understand. Siwon advanced too fast to him. Yunho didn’t even know he was gay, but suddenly in their first visit to a gay club, he was going to have sex.

 

Siwon nodded. “How much do you think I have to pay him?”

 

“It depends, I guess...?”

 

“Come on, Hyung, I’m really new to this.”

 

Sure you are, Yunho raised his eyebrows to him. “Give him twenty thousand if he’s good. Give him more if he’s better.” He sighed. He just exposed that he also was into prostitutes. But whatever. Siwon seemed like could use some help now.

 

“Great. Now where can I find any condom?”

 

“He doesn’t have any?”

 

Siwon shook his head.

 

It was a little unusual. “It’s usually in the bathroom.”

 

“Alright.”

 

And Siwon was gone again.

 

Damn.

 

Yunho felt hot. He couldn’t drink down his erection. He needed to get some too tonight.

 

But wait.

 

It should be Siwon’s first time doing it with a man, wasn’t it?

 

The curiosity made him walked towards the bathroom, where there was a couple making out as their hands roaming to each other’s lower halves. Fuck. Yunho gripped his growing bulge and realized it was a mistake since it made him wanted it more.

 

He decided to turn around to go back to the bar, when a man bumped into him.

 

He was tall, his eyes covered with smudged eyeliners, which Yunho found it freaking sexy, framing his unreasonably innocent eyes. And his mouth- fuck, his mouth. They were wide, glossy, and Yunho found himself wanting to slam to that mouth, making them all read and bruise and fuck, he couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

Yunho pulled the man to one of the empty stall, and when they were standing face to face in that small space, he faintly remembered him. He was the one with Siwon’s whore. And in the dimly lit room, with moans and dirty sex sounds around them, Yunho found him really goddamn attractive. He looked so young and damn fine. His tan skin was showing everywhere, his arms, his chest, his fucking neck-

 

Yunho pulled at his ripped tshirt, made it rip some more, fuck, he didn’t care- to have a taste. He licked at his neck, feeling the man shudder, before sucking on the skin. He felt the man clutching helplessly to his shoulder, fisting Yunho’s suit and pulling at his tie.

 

“I want you to suck me.”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

And his sexy voice. It was an unexpectedly glorious combo.

 

“Do you bring any condom?”

 

“…no…?”

 

Yunho raised his eyebrows. Why weren’t they provided the condom? Usually they had it.

 

“But it’s okay.” the boy added quickly.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was lost. He needed to calm down. Jaejoong was right, he could find a date for himself. But it was scary!

 

Left alone, Changmin tried to walk around a bit, but people kept mistaken him as the waiter, or one of the escort, so he just went to the bathroom. Wanted to take a pee but that place was a filthy mess of people having sex.

 

In the end, he just did his business and wanted to get the fuck outta there until he bumped into someone.

 

And he was handsome. His small face, completed with cute cat eyes, and those pouty lips. The man was cladded in navy suit. Changmin always had a thing for a guy in a suit, it made them looked more mature and proper and he wanted them to ruin him.

 

Before knowing anything, the man pulled him inside again, pushing him into one of the stall and locking the door. Embracing him, and Changmin was hard with want instantly. He could feel the man’s hot cock on his hip.

 

“I want you to suck me.”

 

He didn’t need to think twice. “Fuck yes.”

 

Changmin eagerly went down, but then his brain started to function. He never did that before! Should he crouched down or kneeling? Sitting down? Where?

 

Clicking sound of the belt filled his mind as he decided to kneel down. Afraid he would make Jaejoong’s pants dirty, he put his knees on the man’s polished shoes. He didn’t seem to mind, though.

 

His trousers were undone. He was wearing black briefs, it looked full and so well packed. Changmin knew that view would be his future wet dream. He kissed the outline of his cock, inhaling the air, wanting to kill the smell of urine around them. And fuck, he smelt good. Changmin opened his mouth, wetting the cloth, his tongue touching whatever underneath it. His cock twitched and Changmin could live like that forever, face between a gorgeous man’s legs, eating his cock.

 

The man grabbing his hair, not too hard, but enough to turn him on even more. “No more teasing.”

 

Okay. Jaejoong gave him a blow job before. He could learn from that. He gulped down his nervousness and pulled down the man’s underwear, showing him… the most beautiful cock he ever saw. It wasn’t monstrous big like he saw in the porn before, but this man was- big. Big enough that he was scared a little bit.

 

Changmin couldn’t show his fear now. Not after he acted all slutty and hungry for dick. So he slowly opened his mouth, ready to swallow him whole-

 

But he couldn’t. It could choke him!

 

So he decided to give it a little lick, then more, wetting the shaft with his saliva as he played with the balls carefully. He tried to swallow the cock again, and decided to start small. From the head, and pushing down to his mouth, and as soon as it hit the back of his throat, Changmin pulled back. Breathed. Licked some more. Put it in again. Kissing the tip.

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was desperate to come. But then again, this boy seemed to struggle to give him a blow job. The only thing that keeping him hard was that face. His eyes were showing full concentration, it looked silly seeing his cock like some kind of math problem.

 

But seeing that wet, teasing tongue came out was a turned on. Those lips though. So wide, and beautiful, and taking him whole-

 

And letting go again.

 

Yunho winced and his teeth grazed his shaft. “Sweetheart,” he held the boy’s chin. “Your technique is really bad.”

 

Yunho felt guilty as soon as he saw the boy’s face.  He looked down and bit his lip. He must’ve hurt his heart. Shit, Yunho shouldn’t say that.

 

“Stand up,” he pulled the boy up. “Just touch me,” he directed his hands to his cock. “Yeah, like that…”

 

They stood close to each other, the boy jacking him off, slowly went up and down, and in the meantime, Yunho could see those sinful lips half opened, letting out various breathy gasps. The boy thumbed his slit and Yunho’s knees went weak. He shifted a bit, and felt the other’s cock on his thigh.

 

“Come on, you too,” Yunho let the boy ride his thigh.

 

“Fuck shit-“

 

Fuck shit indeed.

 

Yunho was closer to the edge as the hands moving faster, up and down, up down down, up up, the slit, and more than that, the boy was also riding his thigh enthusiastically, faster and faster, became more uncontrollable.

 

“Oh- I’m cumming!” he groaned.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, biting the boy’s ear, feeling him spasm, his hips jerked uncontrollably as well as his grip on Yunho’s cock, and leaning to Yunho as he felt weak from the orgasm.

 

His eyes were half closed in delirious pleasure, mouth hung opened, hot breath coming out, damping  Yunho’s face, his cheeks flushed in the pretty shade of red. Yunho had never seen anything more beautiful before.

 

It was enough to trigger his orgasm. He wrapped his hand around his cock, continuing the job where it was left, squeezing it hard enough just to chase his own pleasure. In a second, another hand joined his. He looked at the boy, eyeing him with those eyes, wild and lusty. Yunho thought his morals were all gone. He was rolling his balls as Yunho busy with his shaft.

 

“I’m close-“

 

“Come for me,”

 

It was the hot air in his ear, along with the unfamiliar hand in his private part, and the memory of those lips sucking the tip of his cock, making Yunho came. He had to turn a bit so his sperm wouldn’t get on either of them, shaking it all off until he was done.

 

He steadied his breath and buttoned his fly. He looked at the boy.

 

“Can we meet again?” he didn’t know why he said it. Wait, he knew. Because despite of his awful skill in sucking cock, the man was so fucking gorgeous, too handsome to become just a hooker.

 

“Absolutely!”

 

“Then… can I have your number?”

 

“Give me your phone,” The boy’s tone was cheerful, and Yunho didn’t believe what he just hear.

 

Yunho gave him his phone and the boy typed his number. He cleared his throat. “Your name is..?”

 

“Changmin.”

 

“Changmin?” he repeated. He didn’t expect a very usual name.

 

“And yours?” the boy asked back.

 

“It’s- it’s Yunho.”

 

“Alright Yunho,” he smiled.

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin slept on Jaejoong’s apartment, luckily his friend coming home that morning.

 

“How was your night?” Changmin asked.

 

Jaejoong scoffed. Drank a whole bottle of mineral bottle and looking at Changmin. “What. What’s with that silly smug grin on your fa- fuck. Shim did you got laid last night?”

 

Changmin bit his lips. He wondered how his expression was. Did he show anything dumb on his face? “Not.” He said. “…really,”

 

Jaejoong sat on the floor covered with thick blankets, the place where Changmin slept last night. “Fuck, tell me everything.”

 

“It was just a blow job.” Changmin tried to say it calmly though his voice was somewhat shaky.

 

Jaejoong squealed. “I’m so happy for you!” he pinched Changmin’s cheek, before getting up to the toilet.

 

“But-“ Changmin closed his eyes. His partner said that his technique was bad. Fuck. The shame came late. But was there really something to be proud of if you were good at giving head? If the answer was no, why did Changmin felt ashamed now? He followed Jaejoong to the bathroom. “What happened to you last night?”

 

“I think I spend all of my fortune only for his good looks. I’m utterly disappointed on anything else.” Jaejoong just finished washing his face. “I think it’s his first time with a man.” He left the bathroom.

 

Well, it was Changmin’s first time too, hitting on a stranger. Changmin was going to take a pee, but then Jaejoong calling.

 

“Look what I found~” Jaejoong smirked at him, a roll of cash was in his hand.

 

“Uh, money?” Changmin stated the obvious, coming back to the bathroom to pee.

 

“In your pants! Well it’s actually mine, but you wore it yesterday and it’s make them money yours… or is it mine-“

 

Changmin wore Jaejoong’s leather pants yesterday. Jaejoong’s hips were slimmer than his, and it was too tight and uncomfortable for him. He borrowed some sweatpants for sleeping that night and put the pants on the chair. “What?” Changmin hurried to Jaejoong. “You mean..?”

 

“Your date must’ve slipped it in,” Jaejoong said, counting the money. “Damn, he’s rich!”

 

“Does your one night stand give you money too?”

 

“Not always. But I’m always grateful to receive some,” Jaejoong winked. “I’m a good man, so,” he placed the money on Changmin’s palm.

 

“Doesn’t it make me some sort of… a whore?”

 

“Are you saying that I’m a whore?”

 

“No, but…” Changmin looking at the money.

 

“It’s not a bad money, Changmin.” Jaejoong said. “Dirty money, maybe… but, just think this to yourself; why not?”

 

Changmin followed Jaejoong to the bed, sitting next to him as the man starting his morning routine, putting on face products. “So you’re saying, it’s okay that people think that you’re a whore?”

 

“If you’re seeing it from the positive side, that means we’re looking as good as a hooker.”

 

But not every hooker looks good, Changmin thought. “You way of thinking is just… beyond me, sometimes.”

 

“I also take that as a compliment,”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Siwon came to his cubicle and placed a hot cup of coffee. “Hyung, about last night-“

 

“I’ll never tell a soul,” Yunho sipped the drink.

 

“Thank you.” Siwon breathed out in relief and sat on Yunho’s table, drinking his own beverage.

 

“Anyway, where were you going last night?”

 

“We found a room.” He said quietly.

 

Yunho hummed. “But… did you two… doing it all the way?” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, I guess…” Siwon gulped. “It was a bit of a blur, but I remember putting my cock to his-“

 

“Wow, now you’re blabbering it all yourself.”

 

Siwon closed his mouth and looked around. Everybody was doing their thing. There were only two other people at the office.

 

“But I’m curious, though.” Yunho said, wanted to know more.

 

“Well,” Siwon sighed. “I think it’s a bad one… for him. I… is it okay if I said I enjoy it?”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yunho nodded slowly, wondering if Siwon just flashed a bit of his orgasm face a second ago.

 

“He’s very good at sucking cock. It was the best head I’ve ever had.” Siwon had a wide grin. “I ejaculated twice.”

 

Yunho’s mind wandered back to that night. “Lucky you.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I had my fun too… yeah, maybe not as fun as you.”

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho was eating Changmin’s ass on the bed.

 

“Did we introduce ourselves to each other before?” Yunho asked after a long lick from Changmin’s balls to his tailbone.

 

“Yes… fuck, Yunho!” he screamed when the man inserted his tongue to his hole. Changmin was on all fours, his hips getting uncontrollable from wanting more.

 

After Changmin became a moaning mess, Yunho kneeled behind him. “Changmin,”

 

Changmin went weak because, shit, nobody had ever called his name in that sexy way before. So low, so breathy, so hot on his ears. He could hear Yunho opened the condom, and he pictured the man rolling the rubber along his shaft. He felt the tip touched his hole, putting it in, a little at a time. “Yes, yes, more, Yunho, fuck it-“

 

Needless to say, Yunho became Changmin’s fantasy started from that night they met. He wasn’t proud to say that he borrowed Jaejoong’s dildo and imagining it was Yunho’s cock pounding into him.

 

Yunho pulled Changmin’s body up, and they were kneeling together on bed, with Yunho behind, thrusting into him. The slaps of skin were echoing in the room. Changmin lewd whimpers and Yunho low groan filled the air, accompanying the smell of sweat and sex.

 

Yunho reached to his cock, jerking it.

 

“Fuck, yeah… oh, Yunho…” Changmin gripped Yunho’s strong arm. His fingers were so different than him. A bit rough and so big with bony knuckles. It felt so damn different and much much better than doing it himself.

 

“Fuck, Changmin…” Yunho never knew if his partner was such a screamer. Even his breaths sounded beautiful. He kept touching Changmin just to hear his voices, and wondered if that alone could bring him to the brink of orgasm.

 

Changmin kept making sex sounds, and they were getting louder as he was on the edge. Changmin could tell that Yunho was an experienced lover. “I’m close, I’m close,” his hand joining Yunho’s, stroking faster and rougher and when Yunho was deep inside him, Changmin came.

 

Their hands held each other tightly, and Yunho continued to catch his own pleasure. The rhythm was ruined. He turned Changmin’s head to face him. “Do you have that no-kissing rule shit?” eyes on those luscious, red, gorgeous lips.

 

Changmin didn’t answer, instead, he crashed their faces together, caught Yunho’s lips in his. Their tongues fought, teeth clashed against each other. Yunho was biting his lower lip, and that was how he came, muffling his moans to Changmin’s lips.

 

Changmin leaned to Yunho’s chest, they were taking some time to breathe, until Changmin went to the bathroom to clean himself and Yunho threw the used condom.

 

“Are you leaving?” Yunho asked when Changmin came back from the bathroom, wearing his boxer. It was thrown before somewhere and he found it right in front of the bathroom door.

 

“Do… I have to?” Changmin asked slowly.

 

Yunho was still in his naked glory. “I already booked the room for the night, so…” he shifted to the side, giving some empty space.

 

Changmin hopped beside him. “I have morning class tomorrow, but whatever…”

 

Actually Yunho thought Changmin was going to say client. _I have another client._ “You’re not in highschool, aren’t you?”

 

Changmin scoffed. “Does it excite you if I were?”

 

“No. It’s illegal.”

 

Changmin smirked. “Like it matters.”

 

For Yunho, it actually mattered, though. After a moment of not speaking, Changmin fell asleep. It must’ve been exhausting for the young man. Yunho  pulled the blanket to cover their bodies, and slept next to him.

 

 

*

 

 

“Do you think I have to tell him that I’m not a prostitute?”

 

“Why is that?”

 

Changmin sighed. “Because! I’m not.”

 

Jaejoong raised his eyebrows high. “Uh huh.”

 

“And… I just feel a bit terrible.”

 

“A bit,” Jaejoong repeated.

 

“More than a bit!” Changmin said quickly. “Actually, if someone’s paying, it should be me.” He leaned back to the chair.

 

“Fuck, is he that good?”

 

“He’s fucking good.” Changmin meant every words of it.

 

“Shit.” Jaejoong gulped. “Better than me?”

 

“He’s not a bottom like you, so-“

 

“Dammit, I need a top!”

 

“Keep your hands off him!” Changmin warned. “He’s mine.”

 

“Fine.” Jaejoong folded his arms. “But details?”

 

 

*

 

 

“Hello, Yunho-sshi, is Siwon in there?”

 

Yunho met Sooyoung when he just got out of the sales office. Siwon’s girlfriend, Sooyoung, was actually a front office staff of the hotel while he and Siwon were in the sales department. “No, he went out earlier.”

 

“Oh,” Sooyoung looked disappointed, and looked at her watch.

 

“Are you two going out for a date?” Yunho asked.

 

“Well, we’re having dinner with my parents,” Sooyoung let out a small smile.

 

“Oh.” Yunho nodded. “Well, then… I gotta go now. You should try to call him.”

 

“Yeah, I already have. I’ll try again, though. See you,”

 

Yunho smiled to Sooyoung before heading to the elevator. And when it opened, Siwon was there. “Where the hell have you been? Your girlfriend waiting for you!” he said in a loud whisper.

 

“I know!” Siwon’s eyes popped out. He pulled Yunho to the men’s room.

 

“What- what is this?”

 

“Hyung, I don’t know.” Siwon took a deep breath. “We’re going to see her parents and- and I don’t know if… if she’s the girl I wanna marry.”

 

Yunho blinked. “Does meeting her parents mean you’re going to marry her?”

 

“Yes… no?” Siwon shrugged. “I don’t know. But I don’t want to disappoint any of them. Especially Sooyoung.”

 

Yunho looked at his friend. “If it’s about… about that night,” he carefully said. “It really has nothing to do with that. You’re just confused. After some time, you’ll be back in track.”

 

“Yes, after some time! But now, it’s too fast for me!”

 

“You need to calm down,” Yunho massaged Siwon’s shoulder as he pushed the younger out of the room. “Just do your shit right now. The girl’s waiting. Don’t think about what’s gonna happen next, don’t worry about it yet.” he said. “We will talk again, okay.”

 

Siwon took a deep breath. “Okay.”

 

“Answer your damn phone, then.”

 

Siwon took out his phone. There was another incoming call from Sooyoung. He lightened up looking at it. “Thanks, Hyung.”

 

 

*

 

 

“Rough day?” Changmin asked.

 

When they met up at the bar, Yunho kissed him hard and Changmin almost protested at the bitter taste of cigarettes and terrible smell of smoke in the man’s mouth. But the older seemed so tired and desperate, and Changmin kinda liked his kisses, so…

 

“Thank god I’m single,” he called the bartender and asked for beer.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It’s… just a friend of mine.” Yunho mumbled and gulped his beer. “He’s in… a complicated relationship.”

 

“Complicated relationship?” Changmin asked, raised his eyebrows.

 

Yunho hummed. “Wait, no. It’s not the relationship, it’s him. His… sexual orientation, is the one thing that’s complicated.”

 

“Wow.” Changmin blinked.

 

“Yeah, wow…” Yunho rubbed his eyes.

 

Changmin bit his lower lip. “Do you wanna get outta here?”

 

Yunho looked at him.

 

“My place’s not far,” Changmin put his arm around Yunho’s shoulder. “Uh no, wait- Jaejoong told me he’s bringing his date tonight.” He drank Yunho’s beer.

 

“Who’s Jaejoong?”

 

“My roommate.”

 

Yunho tilted his head. “Let’s go to my place, then.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin didn’t know what to do. Yunho was taking a shower. Should he undress? Or… joined the man? What should he do?

 

“Hey,” Yunho was drying his hair with the towel. His upper body was gloriously naked, cladded only in sweatpants.

 

“Hi.” Changmin stood up from the bed. Wait. Why he stood up? Now it became more awkward because he was in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. “I- um, need the bathroom.” He cleared his throat.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Changmin went to the bathroom and closed the door. It smelt really nice. The fresh minty scent of the soap stuck around after Yunho’s shower. He splashed some water to his face and went out. Yunho was already on the bed, lying on his stomach.

 

Changmin landed beside him, massaging his shoulders carefully.

 

Yunho let out a low groan. “Sorry. Bit tired today.”

 

Changmin hummed. “It’s okay.” He said. “Your place is nice.”

 

“Is it,” Yunho took a deep sigh.

 

Changmin kneaded his back muscle, tried to ease the knot. “Hey, I… I have to tell you something.”

 

“What?”

 

_“So… should I tell him I’m not really a prostitute?”_

_“Um… why?” Jaejoong raised his eyebrows at him._

_“Because I’m not!” Changmin hated to repeat it again and again._

_“So what?! It doesn’t matter. Don’t say unless he asks. Technically, you’re not lying if he’s not asking.”_

Well Yunho didn’t ask. “I’m hungry.”

 

Yunho laughed. “Let’s order some pizza.”

 

“Yay!” the thought of confessing flew from his mind, replaced by delicious pizza.

 

An hour later, with cheese pizza in hand, they were sitting in the livingroom, side by side in the couch.

 

“You should stay the night. It’s too late.” Yunho said, giving Changmin another bottle of beer.

 

“Thanks,” Changmin grinned.

 

Okay. Yunho was being too kind to him.

 

“I’m not a whore.” He blurted out. He needed to say it.

 

Yunho narrowed his eyes at him. “What?”

 

“I’m not… a prostitute. I wonder if… you thought that I was a prostitute. That’s why you paid me when I gave you a blowjob, right?”

 

Yunho succeeded in gulping down his beer instead of spurted it out. “…yeah, well. That explains it.”

 

“That I gave a terrible head?”

 

“And your massage didn’t feel right. Sorry.”

 

“Oh.” Changmin frown.

 

Yunho chuckled and shifted closer, giving Changmin a kiss in the mouth. It tasted like tomato sauce and fresh beer. He liked it.

 

“Can I still stay the night?”

 

“Of course. And we don’t have to have sex.”

 

“Thank god. I ate the whole box and it made me feel unsexy,” Changmin continued to munch his food.

 

Yunho laughed. They kissed again.

 

 

*

 

 

“Where were you last night?”

 

“I slept at Yunho’s.”

 

Changmin was reading a book on the bed, a bag of chips on his lap. Jaejoong just came back to the dorm after his class. He used his body to push Changmin a bit so he could lie down beside him.

 

“You mean, Yunho slept in you,” Jaejoong said with a wink.

 

Changmin scoffed. “We went out earlier for burgers.”

 

Jaejoong hummed. “And that makes you two as…?”

 

“What?”

 

Jaejoong raised his eyebrows. “I dunno, you tell me.”

 

“I don’t understand what you question is, exactly.”

 

“What is your relationship with him, then?” Jaejoong explained. “Before, it was client and-“

 

“Not client, not a hooker here, and I already told him that.”

 

“Figured that out.” Jaejoong sighed. “You’re not getting paid anymore,” he added with a pity.

 

“Hyung, really-“ Changmin glared at Jaejoong. He groaned. “You know what, screw this,” he threw away the book. “Can you teach me how to blowjob?”

 

Jaejoong laughed out loud. “You can just ask me for one.”

 

“No, really teach me.” Changmin was really being honest.

 

Jaejoong took a look at the book Changmin just threw. “Were you reading a tutorial of how to suck a dick?”

 

“Ha ha.” Changmin replied flatly.

 

“Oh my god, Shim.” Jaejoong finally finished laughing his ass off.  “Ugh, you’re helpless. Go down. Kneel on the floor.” he unbuttoned his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Changmin was already there, face to face with his crotch. “Is it better to do it kneeling?”

 

“Most men find it hotter if you do,” Jaejoong shrugged, pulling his cock out.

 

“Is he big?” Jaejoong asked. “That Yunho guy.”

 

“You’re just a tiny flower bud compared to him,” Changmin smirked.

 

“Dick.” Jaejoong slapped Changmin’s cheek with his limp penis.

 

 

*

 

“Are you sick?” Yunho asked.

 

Yunho took him out for lunch that day. The restaurant wasn’t that far from the hotel where he worked. They sat across each other and Changmin just remembered how gorgeous Yunho was in a suit.

 

Changmin shook his head slowly. He didn’t feel like talking. His jaw almost fell off and his throat was hurting. That blow job practice was quite draining his energy and pride. Ten minutes sucking Jaejoong’s dick, he found the older’s body shook.

 

_“What? What- are you okay?”_

_“No shit, Shim,” Jaejoong was laughing. Again. “You’re very fucking terrible. My grandpa can do much better than you,”_

_That hurt a bit too much than he expected._

 

“Because you’re ordering porridge,” Yunho said.

 

“A little sore throat,” Changmin lied.

 

Yunho caressed his cheek and Changmin smiled to him.

 

 

*

 

 

“Is it really matter whether you can do it or not?” Jaejoong asked.

 

They were on another blowjob practice yet. It became a routine for them.

 

“Why is this so hard?” Changmin pulled back and took a gulp of water.

 

“What’s hard, my penis is not even erect,”

 

“I’m not talking about that.” Changmin stared angrily to Jaejoong’s cock.

 

“Gosh. Maybe you need a talent for that.” Jaejoong looked at his shaft. Didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t hard enough that he needed to continue what Changmin did to him, but he was somewhat horny to just leave it like that.

 

“Yeah rite, some people are just natural cock sucker,” Changmin said sarcastically as he went to the bathroom.

 

Jaejoong sighed. “Okay, you can’t suck cock, so what? You lack in some things, and- and escalate in another!” he said. “You take it good in your ass, yes?”

 

“I do feel good,” Changmin mumbled. But he didn’t know if Yunho felt that good too, or not.

 

 

*

 

 

“I don’t know if I should marry her!”

 

Yunho could see how stressed out his friend was. They were taking a cigarette break on the roof. Siwon had quitted smoking for two years, yet he smoked again.

 

“It’s hard to keep myself sane everytime I meet her parents, planning the marriage- oh no, the marriage…” Siwon massaged his temple.

 

Yunho wondered if Siwon’s hand was trembling. “Just tell her you need some time to think.”

 

“Hyung, don’t you understand?” Siwon looked at him tiredly. “It’s a sealed deal. No stepping back now. If I said I needed time to think, it means I’m canceling the marriage.”

 

Yunho almost blurted out, ‘just cancel it, then’ but he knew they were both adults. Dammit. “It doesn’t mean you need to tell her.” He put his hand on Siwon’s shoulder. “You can spend a night without her, it gives you some time to think. Just tell her you’re celebrating someone’s bachelor party or whatever.”

 

Siwon puffed out the smoke desperately.

 

“And if, I said if, after some thinking, you found out-“ Yunho was going to say ‘that you’re actually gay, I welcome you’, but luckily his brain reconstructed those words. “-what you’re having now is not for you,” he said, taking a deep breath slowly. “You have to break it off with her. You can’t force the marriage. Yes, you might hurt Sooyoung, but she will be unhappy for the rest of her life with you. And you won’t be happy either making the wrong decision with your life.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin was coming over to his place. It was Sunday and Yunho didn’t have any plan to do. He cancelled the gym and offering Changmin something to drink in the kitchen.

 

The thing between Siwon and Sooyoung; marriage- not the confusion, he had been thinking about that quite a lot. He found out that he wanted it too. A family maybe a step too far. Just, someone to love, someone to go home to.

 

“What do you think of m-“ Yunho closed his mouth quickly. Damn, he couldn’t ask that question. Changmin would wonder about weird things. He was such a creep. And what answer did he expect from such a young boy like him?

 

“What?” Changmin looked at him.

 

“Boy, you look handsome today,” Yunho went to wrap his arms around his waist and kissed the top of his lip.

 

Changmin leaned into the kiss, but “What were you going to say?”

 

Yunho’s jaw clenched. “You look handsome.”

 

Changmin shook his head. “Your words were, ‘What were you thinking..,’?”

 

“Yeah,” Yunho’s hand went under Changmin’s tshirt. “What were you thinking?”

 

“About what?”

 

“About…” Yunho licked his earlobe and teased his nipple. “This,”

 

“I think-“ Changmin was already breathless. “You need work harder than that…”

 

“Mm hm,” Yunho was kissing his abs after sucking on his jaw.

 

“Seriously Yunho, what- oh yeah…” Changmin really wanted to know what Yunho was going to say, but the man did a good job distracting him. His hands were working wonders.

 

Yunho grabbed Changmin’s ass, massaged them sensually without stopping giving some love to his nipples.

 

“Oh fuck-“ Changmin could feel Yunho’s hardness against his thigh. His hands went down to push his pants along with his boxer down.

 

And he went along with it.

 

Changmin found himself kneeling in front of Yunho. Fuck, it must’ve become a habit for him to kneel in front of someone’s crotch. It was some kind of reflex.

 

Yunho was gripping his hair, pulling it out gently and urged Changmin on.

 

Changmin just looked at the cock that directed right to his face. It was a little more than half hard. Dammit. It should be easy, right? He could just… swallow it to total hardness before they fuck. But what if his ministrations turned Yunho off?

 

“I’m not feeling it right now.” Changmin stood up in a sudden.

 

Yunho’s bewildered face was almost laughable.

 

“But- but- we’re…”

 

“I just-“

 

Yunho cupped his cock. “Don’t fool me. You’re hard.”

 

“Stop!” Changmin slapped Yunho’s hand away. “You know what, if you just want sex, you should find yourself a hooker.” Changmin wore his shoes. “A real one, who knows how to give you a fucking great blowjob!” and slam the door closed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Changmin had been ignoring Yunho’s texts and calls. He just sighed as he read previous messages from the older.

 

_What’s wrong? Changmin talk to me_

_Changmin r u ok?_

_Did i do smth wrong?_

_Changmin pls answer my call_

Changmin frowned as he read the latest one;

 

_I miss u_

 

Eventually Yunho stopped contacting him since yesterday. And Changmin started to miss him so damn much ever since.

 

“I think I was being too harsh on him…” he sat on the floor across Jaejoong, leaned on the bed behind him.

 

“Yes! Refusing a man who wants sex?! That’s crazy!” Jaejoong threw an panty to him as he folded the laundry.

 

Changmin huffed and let the underwear landed on his head. Maybe he should call Yunho.

 

 

*

 

 

“Hyung, sorry for the inconvenience,” Siwon showed up on his door. “I lied to Sooyoung and told her that I’m spending the night with you, because you just had a terrible breakup.”

 

“Well…” Yunho let his friend in. Maybe Siwon wasn’t really lying. “Come in.”

 

“And I need a favor, another one,” Siwon looked at him desperately, clutching to his shoulder.

 

“Wh- what?” Yunho asked carefully. Siwon seemed like going to say one last wish before his execution. “Just come inside first,”

 

Siwon’s wrinkles on his forehead deepened and suddenly another man popped out behind him, with a wide cheerful grin.

 

“Hi!” he greeted. “Should I just come in?”

 

Yunho didn’t know who that guy was. He looked really friendly and- oh. Oh. When the man bent down to untie his shoes, Yunho saw his rear. And remembered. That stripper from the club.

 

“Xiah?”

 

“Ah, you know my name!” Xiah smiled again to Yunho and gave him a wet kiss on cheek before stepping inside the apartment. “Is it okay if I use the toilet first?”

 

Yunho’s mouth hung opened and Siwon showed Xiah the direction to the bathroom.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Yunho held Siwon’s arm.

 

“Hyung!” Siwon gulped. “I think- I think I… need to make sure… about all this!”

 

“But why here?!”

 

“I feel weird taking a guy to a hotel…” Siwon said quietly.

 

“Oh gosh,” Yunho closed his eyes, wondering why he had to go through this shit.

 

“Hyung, I owe you a big one, okay?” Siwon offered him a smile. “And by the way… when he asked my name, I blurted out yours.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Choi?” Yunho’s eyes went twice bigger.

 

“I love you, Hyung!” Siwon hugged Yunho tight, afraid his friend would hit him. “I brought you wine, and premium wagyu. I’ll put them in the fridge.” He showed Yunho the bag he brought.

 

Yunho massaged his temple. “You know what, whatever.” He sighed. He couldn’t care anymore. “I’ll just head out, then.”

 

“You’re the best!”

 

Siwon followed Yunho when he went to his bedroom to change his clothes. “Use the guest bedroom, okay?”

 

“Sure.” Siwon said. “There’s just something else, Hyung…” he approached him slowly.

 

“Condom?”

 

“No, I have prepared it…” Siwon scratched the back of his neck. “How should I… how should I prep him?”

 

“Huh,” Yunho scoffed. “I bet he knows how. Don’t worry about that stuff.”

 

“Right.” Siwon took a deep breath. “I’m just nervous.”

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Yunho crossed his arms. “You’ve done this before.”

 

“Drunk.”

 

“Right.” Yunho took his wallet and car key. “I have a question, though.” He looked at Siwon. “What then?”

 

Siwon raised his eyebrows.

 

“After you have sex with him. Then, what? Are you really making sure like what you said before? If you like it, then are you gonna cancel the marriage?”

 

“And if I’m not, I’m marrying Sooyoung.” Siwon added flatly. “I know it sounds really bad. But you were right, Hyung. I’m just really confused right now. I love her. I don’t want to make her suffer in the future like you said before.” He said sincerely.

 

Yunho stared at him. “Alright,” he patted Siwon’s ass. “See you later, then.”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin rang the bell again. Was it broken? Or nobody was in there?  He had tried to call Yunho, but it didn’t go through. He tried to knock the door.

 

Changmin heard footsteps, before the door opened.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh-“

 

Changmin eyed the man, who had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Wait, he remembered this guy.  The stripper. He saw him dancing in the club he visited with Jaejoong.

 

Did that mean...?

 

_“If you just want sex, you should find yourself a hooker.”_

Yunho really found himself a fucking hooker, dammit!

 

“Are you looking for someone?” the stripper asked again.

 

Changmin couldn’t utter a word. Faintly, he heard another man saying something in distant.

 

“Oh, Yunho’s calling me. I gotta go!” the stripper smiled to him.

 

Fuck you, Yunho!

 

Before the door closed, he caught a glance of Yunho in the middle of the room, his head was turning around… and their eyes met.

 

Yunho’s shocked expression was the last thing Changmin saw.

 

Changmin quickly took his leave from that place. His whole body felt hot, especially his head.

 

“Changmin!”

 

Changmin took longer strides and faster steps because the sound of his voice made him sick.

 

“Changmin!” Yunho caught his hand, holding him. “Listen to me,”

 

“Stop it you filthy old man!” Changmin tried to shake away Yunho’s hold, but failed. “Let go of me!”

 

“No. You have to listen to me first!”

 

“Don’t touch me!” Changmin glared.

 

Yunho looked at him deeply. “You misunderstand-“

 

“I don’t give a fuck!” Changmin yelled to him.

 

“Then why did you come here?”

 

Changmin said nothing. He blinked and looked away.

 

Yunho was still staring. “Why did you come to my place?”

 

Changmin couldn’t answer that. He could, but he didn’t want to tell Yunho. He didn’t want to say he was stupid for ignoring him those past days. He didn’t want to say that he missed him too. So much. “Go back to your slut.”

 

“He’s not my slut. My friend hired him.” Yunho’s voice was loud and clear.

 

Unlike Changmin’s shaky one. “Liar.” He whispered.

 

“If you don’t believe me, we can go back to my apartment and listening to them having sex. Or maybe foreplay.”

 

Changmin didn’t give him an answer, but Yunho held Changmin’s arm, taking him to his apartment and opened the door. He took a glimpse of two pairs of unknown shoes. Was Yunho telling him the truth?

 

They stopped in front of the guest bedroom. There was no sound, though.

 

“Yunho, I-“

 

Yunho shushed him and silently opened the bedroom. And Changmin was actually curious too. He quietly took a peek behind Yunho.

 

There were two naked men on the bed. The stripper was groping another guy’s sack and licking the man’s abs.

 

“Oh, I don’t think he enjoy it…” Yunho murmured, looking at his friend.

 

“Who?” Changmin asked.

 

“That’s Siwon, he’s my friend. He’s getting married, actually. But-“ Yunho whispered to Changmin, and when he turned his head, he realized how close they were. Only an inch away. The younger was still watching the couple in action as he spoke.

 

Yunho smiled to himself and closed the door slowly. Changmin looked at him.

 

“I- I’m sorry…” Changmin looked down. “I just thought that… I mean, he knows your name and…”

 

“I understand.” Yunho said. “What I don’t get is why you stormed out several days ago.”

 

Changmin closed his eyes. Damn, it was too embarrassing. “I just can’t give you a blowjob.”

 

Yunho needed some time to process those words. “What?”

 

“I… I just don’t know how to give a blowjob.” Changmin hated to say that once more. His cheeks were flushed.

 

“Are you kidding?” Yunho narrowed his eyes, didn’t believe what he just heard. “Wha- I mean… I don’t care about that at all!”

 

“But you were asking for a blowjob for the first time we met!” Changmin replied. “I thought… I thought that you love blowjobs…” his voice went small again.

 

“Changmin, I asked for a blowjob because I thought you were a hooker! And your lips were too fucking sinful did you put something on them? They were so luscious and red and-“ Yunho’s eyes were nailed to Changmin’s lips. He was mumbling. Yunho cleared his mind and continued, “But you’re my boyfriend now! I don’t give a damn about a freaking blowjob cause you give me so much more!”

 

Changmin was still. Did Yunho… did he say that he was his..?

 

Yunho didn’t realize he held his breath. “You shouldn’t feel sorry for not being able to do that for me. Or for whoever out there. Fuck, Changmin, I thought I did something terrible to you. I really didn’t get why you suddenly cut me off like that.” He looked at the younger, who was playing with the hem of his tshirt. “Are you listening?”

 

“You… you said that I’m your boyfriend.”

 

Yunho touched the back of his neck. “Well, aren’t you..? We’re going for four dates already. I’m counting. Dammit I sounded like a teenage boy…”

 

Changmin finally returned Yunho’s gaze. And smiled to him dumbly. “So I am, ain’t I?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your fucking boyfriend, dammit…” Changmin leaned to Yunho’s body.

 

Yunho breathed out, wrapping his arms around Changmin’s body and kissed him. “Do you mind?”

 

Changmin hummed to Yunho’s lips. “Not even the slightest.”

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Congratulations!” Yunho hugged Siwon.

 

“Thanks Hyung,” Siwon smiled.

 

Yunho looked at the wedding invitation again. “I’m glad you can… you know, figure it out. I think these past weeks were a bit… confusing, to you,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Siwon sighed deeply. “I mean, I don’t know… maybe I swing both ways. Maybe I was gay for only that night.” He scratched the back of his head. “But I realized that I love Sooyoung. And that’s what matters.”

 

Yunho patted his shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Siwon grinned. “Are you gonna bring anyone to my wedding?”

 

“Yeah…, I guess…”

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin unbuttoned the top of his baby blue shirt. “It’s hot!” he regretted that he wore the woolen grey vest over his shirt. His back felt damp.

 

Yunho narrowed his eyes. The sunshine was too strong that morning.

 

It was a garden party. The guests were already sitting, waiting for the bride to enter. Yunho eyed Siwon exchanged words with his mother. The families were sitting in front and Yunho could spot some other coworkers from the hotel.

 

“When will it start?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho looked at the boy beside him and wiped Changmin’s sweaty forehead. “Anytime now,”

 

“I’m thirsty.”

 

Yunho was too. It was a bad decision to do a garden party in the middle of summer. It was also his fault for wearing suit and tie. It was still 9, but the heat already attacked them. “Stop complaining.”

 

Changmin faked a whine and Yunho laughed. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He said and left.

 

Yunho huffed and looked at his watch before suddenly, his phone rang. Changmin was calling.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yunho asked quickly.

 

“Yunho come here fast!”

 

“Where are you?” Yunho stood up and looked around. What happened with Changmin? Did he fall?

 

“Bathroom. Hurry up!”

 

Yunho walked to the villa and went to the bathroom. Nobody was around and he knocked a little too loud on the bathroom door. “Changmin?!”

 

The door opened, and he was being pulled in, before a pair of lips crashed onto his. Changmin was kissing him deep, hands roaming around Yunho’s body before stopping on his crotch.

 

“It was a booty call?” Yunho asked between kisses. His breath was getting uneven as Changmin started to stroke his cock under his pants.

 

Changmin chuckled. “How does it feel to be the receiving end?” he bit Yunho’s left ear.

 

Yunho groaned, lifted Changmin up, made the younger squealed and put him on the counter. Changmin’s trousers went down to his ankles, and Yunho didn’t care who undid them.

 

“Are we in a hurry?” Changmin teased, pulling Yunho’s tie to get the man closer.

 

“No, but I’m getting impatient,” Yunho said, pulled Changmin’s legs to expose his hole.

 

“It’s okay. We did it last night,” Changmin said, directing Yunho’s cock to his ass. “You’re not the only one who is being impatient.”

 

Changmin lay down with Yunho on top of him. Changmin wrapped his legs around Yunho as the man slowly entered him. Changmin urged him faster, pushing Yunho’s ass down with his heels to make the man planted his penis fully inside him.

 

“Oh God please move now,” Changmin said through clenched teeth.

 

Yunho thrusted his hips in and out. There was no rhythm, they couldn’t wait to chase the pleasure. His hands snaked under Changmin’s vest, ripping the buttons apart to touch his skin. He flicked Changmin’s nipple and the younger moaned.

 

Changmin’s muscle clenched involuntarily, and Yunho could tell the man was close. He kissed Changmin hard, sucking his tongue and bit his lower lip, leaving bruises.

 

“Yunho, Yunho, I’m fucking-“ Changmin chanted his name like a mantra, and Yunho wrapped his fingers around Changmin’s cock, jerking it fast, thumbing the tip, making the man came undone.

 

Changmin shouted as he came, the sperm gushed out, smearing Yunho’s fingers and his tanned abs. He pulled Yunho’s head and kissed him, as if the man provided the breath he needed after the orgasm.

 

They stayed still for a moment, before Changmin realized something. “You’re not done yet.” He squeezed the cock inside him. “Pull it out,”

 

“What?” Yunho protested.

 

But Changmin pushed Yunho away, before they stood face to face. He smirked before got down to his knees, taking Yunho’s erection in his hands and stroked it. He directed it to his mouth, and put it in, until it reached the back of his throat. He heard Yunho swore. “So that’s how my ass tastes like,” he looked up.

 

“Don’t act like you’ve never kissed me after I ate your ass,” Yunho grabbed his hair. “Can we- now, please?” he moved his hips, demanding some attention for his cock.

 

Changmin grinned again. “But… you know my technique is really bad,” he widened his eyes innocently. He was still holding Yunho’s cock, smearing the leaking tip to his lips before smacking them obscenely.

 

Yunho gulped. “Fuck, Changmin-“ he eyed Changmin’s fingers danced around the shaft and played with the tip. “I swear I’m gonna ruin you,”

 

“Ruin me,”

 

Yunho gripped Changmin’s chin and opened his mouth wide, before thrusting his cock inside that mouth. He felt the younger gagged but he was too close. Changmin’s hair was messy, some strands of hair stuck to his temple because of his sweaty skin. His eyes were blown wide, a little watery, and his nose buried to Yunho’s pubes everytime the older thrusted in, and his lips were cherry red. His lewd face was contrast to his neat clothes. That woolen grey vest was still in place, covering his torn white shirt, maintaining his good boy image. But going down, man was he dirty. Changmin was jerking off as Yunho fucked his face.

 

The look, the smell, the feeling, pushed Yunho over the edge. He pulled out in the very last second, before his cock spurted out his semen. His body shook in pleasure. He didn’t realize his eyes were closed, until he saw the beautiful view under him.

 

Changmin’s chocolate skin was gorgeous decorated in white. Most of his sperm landed on Changmin’s cheek. He milked every last drop to that hungry mouth, watching Changmin enjoyed his treat.

 

“Is my technique still bad, Daddy?”

 

Yunho hissed at the nickname. With that nerdy clothes and position, it triggered the kink inside him. “You still need to learn, baby,”

 

Changmin smiled as Yunho took some tissue and cleaned his face.

 

“You came again?” Yunho saw Changmin’s hands covered in semen. “That’s unfair. You came twice.”

 

“I can make you came during the reception.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya darlings!  
> first of all, i apologize for abandoning this fic for more than a month :( i was busy with my thesis :((  
> anyway, i'm so happy with all of ur support! i want to start another fic soon, or maybe continuing a series but i can't promise u anything yet.  
> but for now, hope u like this one! xoxo


End file.
